tvdfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Oliver
Oliver R. był wilkołakiem, który uwiódł Rebekah w odcinku Crescent City. Był członkiem stada Jacksona i jego najlepszym przyjacielem. Buntował inne wilkołaki przeciwko wampirom, sprawującym władzę w Nowym Orleanie. Zawarł sojusz z Francescą Correą i rodem wilkołaków Guerrera. Później postanowił naprawić błędy z przeszłości, dlatego przeszedł na stronę Hayley, chcąc wyzwolić swych braci spod władzy Esther. Został pojmany podczas akcji ratunkowej, kiedy pomagał ochronić nastoletnie wilkołaki przed wyzwoleniem klątwy. Zmarł w wyniku czarów Finna w objęciach Jacksona oraz Hayley. Historii Niewiele wiadomo na temat przeszłości Olivera. Dorastał na bagnach wśród innych wilkołaków po tym, jak jego stado zostało wygnane przez Marcela. Aktywował swój gen wilkołactwa jeszcze przed nałożeniem na watahę klątwy przez Brynne Deveraux, a ponieważ stało się to w latach 90-tych, był wówczas bardzo młody. Od tamtej pory żył przez całe miesiące w postaci wilka, a człowiekiem stawał się tylko podczas pełni księżyca. The Originals |-|Sezon 1= Potem kłóci się z Diego. Dochodzi między nimi do przepychanki. Wówczas Elijah odpycha wilkołaka i grozi mu śmiercią, jednak przyjaciela z opresji ratuje Hayley. Kiedy Oliver dowiaduje się, że Jackson zawarł umowę z Klausem, jest na niego zły, ale słysząc o korzyściach, których nie przewidywał, zmienia ton. thumb|left|220px|Rozmowa z Klausem.W The Big Uneasy Oliver rozmawia z Klausem przez telefon i obiecuje mu, że znajdzie Cary'ego. Mówi, że ostatnio ciężko jest znaleźć kogokolwiek, ponieważ bagna zaludniły się przybywającymi, by zobaczyć Hayley, wilkołakami. Klaus zdradza Oliverowi, że Elijah wkrótce zaprosi przedstawicieli stada na ucztę czarownic. Ostrzega, iż powinni oni bez oporów zaakceptować jego propozycję, by ten nie podejrzewał spisku. Oliver oraz Jackson wypełniają polecenie Pierwotnego, ale brat wampira jest zaskoczony tak łatwym powodzeniem. Hayley podsłuchuje rozmowę przyjaciół na temat paktu z Klausem. Mężczyźni milkną, a panna Labonair wyśmiewa ich dziecinne zachowanie. Gdy Oliver mówi jej, iż to nie jej sprawa, kobieta przyciska go do ściany i mówi, że jest w błędzie, bo ona także należy teraz do stada. Jackson przekonuje brata do wyjawienia Hayley, z kim zawarli umowę. thumb|220px|Hayley złości się na Olivera.Później Oliver znajduje Cary'ego i, używając przemocy, prowadzi go do kościoła. Denerwuje to Klausa, który zauważa, że wilkołak miał być jego gościem, a nie więźniem. Oliver mówi, że stado Cary'ego nie chce żyć w zgodzie z jego własnym stadem, i że on nie jest mu nic winien. Mikaelson ostrzega mężczyznę, iż to właśnie taka postawa doprowadziła do wygnania wilkołaków z miasta. Chce, by wilkołaki zjednoczyły się, aby Marcel nie mógł ich wykorzystywać jako broń. W An Unblinking Death Elijah stara się przekonać Olivera i Jacksona, że ich umowa z Klausem przysporzy im jedynie kłopotów. Jeśli dostaną magiczne pierścienie, cała Francuska Dzielnica może być tym poruszona. Oliver odrzeka, że niektórzy są poruszeni tym, iż stada wilkołaków nie zostały jeszcze zabite.thumb|left|Oliver tuż po pierwszym wybuchu. Rozmowę przerywa hałas motocyklu, który prowadzi, jak się okazuje, zauroczony samobójca. Pojazd wybucha, a wielu członków watahy doznaje obrażeń, ponieważ bak motocykla wypełniony był tojadem. Oliver pomaga rannym wraz z Hayley, Jacksonem oraz Eve. Mówi przyjaciołom, że za zamachem z pewnością stały wampiry. Po wyjeździe Hayley następują kolejne wybuchy. W wyniku jednego z nich przyczepa miażdży nogę Eve. Oliver i Elijah wydostają thumb|Oliver i Elijah podnoszą przyczepę, aby wyciągnąć Eve.kobietę spod pojazdu i przenoszą ją w bezpieczne miejsce. Okazuje się, że nie aktywowała ona klątwy wilkołactwa, wobec czego nie może samoczynnie się uleczyć. Kiedy Elijah proponuje napojenie jej swą krwią, Oliver odrzeka, że kobieta chętniej by umarła. Później wilkołak mówi Jacksonowi, że to oczywiste, iż wampiry wywołały tragedię, jednak tamten nie jest pewien słów brata. Kiedy Oliver siedzi przy Eve, radzi jej, by aktywowała klątwę, lecz kobieta stanowczo odmawia. Mężczyzna mówi, iż powinna robić to, co konieczne. Pyta, kto powinien być ich przywódcą, ponieważ nie uważa ani Jacksona, ani Hayley za dobrego lidera. Mówi Eve, że przynajmniej teraz thumb|left|Oliver bierze poduszkę, aby zabić Eve.mają wspólnego wroga. Kobieta łączy wątki i jest zszokowana faktem, że to Oliver zranił własnych ludzi. Wilkołak mówi, iż chciał po prostu wywołać zamieszanie. Eve stwierdza, że towarzyszący jej przyjaciel jest głupi i nie ma pojęcia, co zrobią mu bracia, gdy dowiedzą się, co zrobił. Wówczas Oliver odpowiada, że nie dowiedzą się, a następnie bierze poduszkę i dusi nią Eve. Pod koniec odcinka widzimy, jak skacze dookoła ognia, podsycając inne wilkołaki do zemsty na wampirach. thumb|left|220px|Oliver jedzie samochodem z Jacksonem.W The Battle of New Orleans, Oliver jedzie samochodem z Jacksonem, wioząc specjalne kamienie, które mają zostać użyte do stworzenia pierścieni, chroniących wilkołaki przed klątwą. Mężczyźni rozmawiają, gdy nagle w ciemności nocy zauważają radiowóz policyjny i wielu oficerów. Muszą się zatrzymać. Jackson mówi przyjacielowi, by był spokojny, ponieważ nie zrobili nic złego. Padają strzały i okazuje się, że policjanci zostali zauroczeni przez Marcela, który wychodzi, by powitać wilkołaki. Później, w kryjówce zbuntowanych przeciw Pierwotnym wampirów, Jackson i Oliver są torturowani. Na ich twarzach widać sine i krwawe ślady. Diego znęca się nad Oliverem. Wówczas Jackson prosi, by wypuścili jego przyjaciela, a wtedy on opowie im, do czego miały być potrzebne kamienie. Tak też się staje. Nocą Oliver przechodzi przemianę w wilka, a kiedy wraca do ludzkiej postaci, spotyka Francescę, która daje mu przygotowany dla niego pierścień. thumb|222px|Oliver rozmawia z Francescą. Pani Correa pyta wilkołaka, czy stało się inaczej. Ten odpowiada, że wielu członków jego sfory zginęło, na co kobieta odrzeka, że nie należą oni do jego sfory, a do sfory Hayley. Mówi także, że panna Marshall trafiła w ręce czarownic, a wilkołaki ponownie zapanują w Nowym Orleanie. Oliver, trzymając swój kamień. thumb|left|230px|Oliver zmierza w kierunku pudełka.W From a Cradle to a Grave, Oliver stoi z boku, podczas gdy Francesca Correa udziela wywiadu dla telewizji po masakrze w domu Mikaelsonów. Nagle zauważa Marcela i idzie za nim do opuszczonego sklepu. Tam wampir proponuje mu układ, na mocy którego wilkołaki uzyskają możliwość posiadania strefy, gdzie nieśmiertelni nie będą mieli prawa wstępu. Oliver śmieje się, słysząc warunki mężczyzny, ponieważ jest przekonany, że sojusz Klausa z wilkołakami przetrwa. Wówczas Marcel przekazuje mu pudełko z zakrwawionymi zwłokami dziecka, które ponoć jest córką Mikaelsona. Mówi też, że hybryda nie uwierzy już wilkołakom i wychodzi. Przerażony Oliver zagląda do środka i nie może uwierzyć w to, co widzi. }} |-|Sezon 2= Oliver wydaje się być oburzony takim obrotem spraw, ale ostatecznie udaje się na misję wraz z innymi wilkami. W rezydencji Mikaelsonów grupa rozdziela się, a chłopak zostaje złapany i przytwierdzony do ściany przez Hayley, która wyrzuca mu to, co zrobił. thumb|220px|Hayley mści się na Oliverze. Dziewczyna odbiera Oliverowi pierścień i grozi mu, że jeśli jeszcze raz zobaczy go z prezentem od Cassie, zabije go własnoręcznie. thumb|left|220px|Oliver rozmawia z Hayley.W Alive and Kicking, Oliver przebywa na bagnach wraz z resztą stada. Dowodzi nimi, pełniąc rolę alfy. Kiedy zza drzew wychodzą Klaus i Hayley, wilkołak nerwowo pyta ich, czego chcą, podczas gdy wataha otacza hybrydy. Panna Marshall tłumaczy mu, iż ponieważ stado zostało rozdzielone, potrzebują przywódcy, który mógłby ich zjednoczyć i oferuje swoją kandydaturę. thumb|220px|Oliver i Klaus.Rozgniewany tymi słowami Klaus podbiega do wilkołaka, ciska nim o ziemię i staje nogą na jego klatce piersiowej. Widząc to, Hayley każe mu puścić Olivera. Uznaje go za rodzinę, dlatego Mikaelson pozwala wilkołakowi odejść. Później Oliver i Hayley zawierają układ: mężczyzna pozoruje podległość Cassie, lecz przemyca informacje na temat jej planów Pierwotnym i pannie Marshall. thumb|left|220px|Spotkanie z Finnem.W Every Mother's Son, Oliver siedzi w barze, oczekując na rozmowę z Cassie, jednak zamiast niej pojawia się Finn, przybierający postać Vincenta. Nie rozpoznaje mężczyzny, dlatego nie chce z nim konwersować, domagając się osobistego spotkania z matką Pierwotnych. Czarownik zaręcza mu, że rozmawiając z nim, rozmawia z Cassie i oferuje mu pierścień księżycowy, ale to nie przekonuje wilkołaka, który odmawia dyskusji. Wówczas Finn używa magii, sprawiając, iż mięśnie Olivera zaczynają się rozciągać. Wilkołak jęczy z bólu dopóki czarownik nie przestaje powodować u niego bólu i wychodzi, oznajmiwszy, że cena za pierścień ma zostać częściowo spłacona jeszcze tego samego dnia. Gdy Oliver zostaje sam w knajpie, dzwoni do Hayley i mówi jej o pomocniku Esther. Później przybywa na cmentarz Lafayette, gdzie musi zająć się Lenore - czarownicą, mającą informacje niezbędne Esther. Jest zszokowany i przerażony, gdy Vincent każe mu torturować wiedźmę. Po pewnym czasie do grobowca przychodzi Hayley. Oliver mówi jej, że czarownicy źle traktowali Lenore. thumb|220px|Oliver dziwi się. Hayley proponuje, by upozorowali, że wilkołak został pokonany. Ten uzmysławia sobie, iż będzie musiała go bić, jeśli ma to wyglądać przekonująco. Wzdychając, zgadza się na to, ale prosi, by pozostawiła twarz w nienaruszonym stanie. Dziewczyna znęca się nad nim do momentu, kiedy ten traci przytomność. thumb|left|220px|Oliver i Aiden.W Live and Let Die, Oliver towarzyszy wilkołakowi o imieniu Aiden i razem z nim prowadzi armię do mieszkania Marcela. Tam podwładni Esther atakują wampiry, mimo ich zapewnień o niewinności. Oliver nie odzywa się ani słowem, pozostając bezstronnym obserwatorem. Po powrocie do siedziby stada - na cmentarz - spotyka się z Finnem. Zapewnia go, iż przekazali wampirom jasny komunikat - muszą się wynieść z miasta do jutra. Czarownik powiadamia jego i Aidena i swym planie zmienienia młodych chłopców w wilkołaki, co ma być ich zadaniem. Mężczyźni są przerażeni i z niepokojem obserwują odchodzącą grupę. Razem spotykają się z Elijah, Hayley, Marcelem, Gią i Joshem. Tłumaczą, co ma się stać. thumb|220px|Narada. thumb|left|220px|Dzieci zostają uratowane.Z czasem powstaje plan odbicia nastolatków z rąk czarownic. Oliver dostaje za zadanie pomoc w doprowadzeniu ich w wyznaczone miejsce, ale nie zgadza się na to: stwierdza, że jest na celowniku Esther i jej syna, a biorąc udział w akcji, skaże się na śmierć. Elijah przypomina mu, iż chciał naprawić swe przewinienia z przeszłości, czym przekonuje go do zaangażowania. Wraz z Aidenem prowadzi grupę dzieci w kierunku kościoła św. Anny. Pozoruje pościg za Marcelem i Gią, a po otrzymaniu rozkazu od przyjaciela, odłącza się od tłumu. Każe nastolatkom zachować ciszę, jak również pospieszyć się i wszyscy razem biegną przepełnioną ludźmi ulicą. Oliver nie wie, dokąd ma się udać. Z ulgą reaguje na dźwięk głosu Hayley, która pomaga mu trafić do Rousseau's.thumb|220px|Oliver i Elijah. Wilkołak obserwuje jak panna Marshall przejmuje ekipę, a sam udaje się na parking w tunelach, by spotkać się z Elijah. Ostrzega go, że pościg ludzi Esther już nadciąga. Po chwili słyszą hałas i zostają otoczeni przez ogromną armię wilków. Oliver zwraca się do nich z pytaniem czy myśleli, że są tak głupi, iż pozwolą, by dzieci zostały przyprowadzone w to miejsce. Tamci wyznają, że chcą pojmać Elijah. Pierwotny szykuje się do walki. thumb|left|220px|Oliver obserwuje to, co się dzieje.Mimo tego, że Oliver wykonał już swą część umowy, zostaje, by pomóc Elijah. Staje obok niego i przyjmuje pozycję do ataku. Po pewnym czasie udaje im się zabić wszystkich rywali. Oliver odrywa rękę jednego z nich, uznając, że chyba to wszystko, co mieli do pokazania. Nagle jednak przychodzi do nich Finn i zadaje ból swemu bratu. Oliver przygląda się temu uważnie. Rusza w kierunku czarownika, ale zostaje odrzucony na samochód z ogromną mocą. Traci przytomność. Gdy się budzi, z przerażeniem obserwuje, jak Esther wbija w pierś Elijah kołek, unieruchamiając go. W Red Door, Hayley zauważa zniknięcie Elijah i Olivera. Wraz z Marcelem domyśla się, iż zostali jeńcami Esther. thumb|220px|W niewoli czarownic.W The Wheel Inside the Wheel, Oliver wciąż przebywa w niewoli wilkołaków i czarownic. Jest skuty, przywiązany do ciężkiego kawałka drewna i porządnie zbity. Gdy pyta Finna oraz pozostałych wiedźm, czemu go po prostu nie zabiją, zostaje uciszony groźbą wyrwania języka. Mikaelson ogłasza zebranym, że do północy wykona wyrok śmierci na wilkołaków za konspiracyjne wspieranie wroga, a wieść o tym dociera do najdalszych zakątków Nowego Orleanu. Kiedy Hayley oraz Ansel przychodzą po Olivera, jest on w koszmarnym stanie - niemal całe jego ciało pokrywa krew. thumb|left|220px|Hayley znajduje Olivera.Panna Marshall próbuje ocucić nieprzytomnego przyjaciela, a gdy on otwiera oczy, pyta, co tu robią i kim jest towarzysz dziewczyny. Ona wyjaśnia mu, iż przybyli, by go ocalić. Pyta, czy wie, gdzie jest Elijah. Wilkołak z ogromnym wysiłkiem kręci głową. Słysząc dźwięk idącej armii, Hayley używa siły, by rozkuć mężczyznę, a on upada na ziemię. Podniesiony przez hybrydę, próbuje uciekać razem z nią. Ponieważ znacząco opóźnia chód, każe przyjaciółce zostawić go i odejść, ale ona nie zgadza się i postanawia walczyć, na co nie pozwala jej Ansel. thumb|220px|Ucieczka.Ojciec Klausa zostaje, by odpierać ataki wroga, podczas gdy panna Marshall wyprowadza Olivera za grobowiec. Nagle kolejna grupa wilkołaków dowodzona przez Aidena kieruje się ku nim. Przywódca każe Hayley i Oliverowi wyjść. Dziewczyna zostawia słaniającego się przyjaciela za ścianą i namawia przeciwników, by pozwolili im na ucieczkę, lecz oni nie dają za wygraną. Szykują się do walki, jednak w ostatniej chwili Oliver ostatnimi resztkami sił wychodzi zza ściany krypty. thumb|left|220px|Przemowa Olivera. Oliver i Hayley szykują się do pojedynku, ale wilkołaki rozstępują się, tworząc ścieżkę, którą ci mogą przejść. Po pewnym czasie panna Marshall doprowadza przyjaciela do domu, gdzie obmywa jego rany. Jackson, który wcześniej ciężko przeżył zdradę Olivera, nie wyraża żadnych pozytywnych emocji wobec uwolnienia go. Ciężko chory wilkołak słabym głosem zwraca się do dawnego towarzysza. thumb|left|220px|Śmierć Olivera.Oliver podnosi się, ciężko dysząc, i podchodzi do przyjaciela, jednak ten osłania się kijem. Nagle pobity wilkołak zaczyna kasłać krwią i upada na kolana. Hayley uzmysławia sobie, iż to działanie czarownic, które dały mu czas do północy. Jackson chwyta rozedrgane ciało Olivera, próbując mu pomóc, ale on dławi się krwią, wypływającą nie tylko z jego ust, ale również z oczu i nosa, a w końcu umiera w ramionach przyjaciela. Towarzyszący mu w ostatnich chwilach, z trudem powstrzymują się od płaczu. W Chasing the Devil’s Tail, Jackson składa zwłoki Olivera na łodzi, zawija je, a następnie pali. Zaciąga tratwę do jeziora i odpycha ją od brzegu. Hayley jest jedyną towarzyszącą mu osobą. }} Wygląd zewnętrzny Oliver był wysokim blondynem o falowanych włosach, sięgających do ramion. Nosił krótką brodę w kolorze włosów. Miał oliwkową cerę i był dobrze zbudowany. Ubierał się tak jak większość wilkołaków - raczej nie przywiązywał dużej wagi do stroju. Osobowość Miał bardzo porywczy charakter i nienawidził wampirów. Łatwo było go sprowokować, był mściwy i wyrachowany. Dla swoich celów potrafił nawet zabić kogoś, kto był mu bliski. Początkowo wydawał się zazdrościć Jacksonowi pozycji samca alfa. Był bardzo przekupny oraz interesowny i stanowił zupełne przeciwieństwo swego przyjaciela. Zawierał pakty z wygrywającymi stronami, chcąc zawsze osiągnąć prywatną korzyść, jednak to uległo zmianie. Oliver został na bardzo krótki czas przywódcą stada. Opowiedział się przeciwko czarownicom, chcąc zagwarantować swoim ludziom wolność i godne życie. Pomagał Hayley w walce przeciwko Esther, dążąc do zjednoczenia wilkołaków. Starał się odpracować swoje winy. Umierając, poprosił swego przyjaciela, Jacksona, by zjednoczył watahę. Wystąpienia The Originals: Sezon 1: *''Crescent City'' *''Moon Over Bourbon Street'' *''The Big Uneasy'' *''An Unblinking Death'' *''The Battle of New Orleans'' *''From a Cradle to a Grave'' The Originals: Sezon 2: *''Rebirth'' *''Alive and Kicking'' *''Every Mother's Son'' *''Live and Let Die'' *''Red Door'' (wspomniany) *''The Wheel Inside the Wheel'' *''Chasing the Devil’s Tail'' (zwłoki) Ciekawostki *Jest trzecią postacią, która zmarła w wyniku klątwy czarownic. Pierwszą był Sean O'Connell, a drugą Kieran O'Connell. Galeria |-|Sezon 1= |-|Sezon 2= Kategoria:The Originals: Postacie cykliczne Kategoria:Wilkołaki Kategoria:Martwi Kategoria:Członkowie Klanu Wilkołaków Półksiężyca Kategoria:Postacie męskie